Silver Locket
by TsuirakuMitsukai
Summary: (Work in Progress) Draco gave Em, the girl he loved, a silver locket. That was before she had to leave home. Now, he begins finding clues that she may be here at Hogwarts! How will he deal with her true identity?
1. Prologue

Title: Silver Locket

Summary: Draco Malfoy gave a locket to Em, the girl he loves, before she is forced to leave her home. In his seventh year at Hogwarts, he is finding clues that she may be there with him!

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own, so you can't sue!

**Prologue**

Emily Ranson stared at the door that had just been slammed in her face. She was a pretty muggle-born girl with raven hair and chocolate brown eyes. _How could Draco do this to me?_ This and similar thoughts were running through her head.

Her best friend for eight years (and boyfriend for one) had just told her that he couldn't see her anymore because his father wanted to train him to be a DeathEater. Not only that, but he was _snobbish_ about it.

She was still standing there in shock when a sound snapped her out of it. A piece of paper was being pushed through the crack at the bottom of the door. Emily looked at it cautiously, then picked it up and read:

_Dear Em,_

_Please forgive me for the way I was forced to act. My father was watching, and, well, you know how he wants me to be. Honestly, you are the only thing keeping me going. I couldn't bear to lose you. Please meet me tonight around sunset at our special place._

_Love forever,_

_Draco Malfoy _

Emily fingered the silver locket around her neck. It was thrumming, which meant that the letter spoke the truth. Draco had given it to her as a sign of their love. She had promised to always keep it. After a moment she folded up the letter, put it in her pocket, and walked away.

-------

It was sunset, and Emily was waiting in what Draco had referred to as their special place. It was underneath an elegant willow tree. It was here that they had shared their first kiss. Emily blushed as she remembered that night. It had seemed perfect to her, and she had wished for those times to last forever. Obviously they weren't going to.

"Em!" called a voice. It was Draco, and he sounded worried. She saw him come under the tree, soaked from the rain. She hadn't even noticed it was raining. His face was deadly serious.

"Draco!" she said worriedly. "What's the matter?"

"Oh God forgive me for being the one to tell you this," he said. "Your family..." Emily didn't have to hear more. She was muggle-born, and he was pureblood. His family was serving the Dark Lord. It didn't take two seconds to figure it out. She wanted to run, but she couldn't bear to leave without a good-bye.

Tears were running down her face as she quickly said, "Draco, I want you to listen to me. I will always love you, no matter what you do. Please don't give in to your father; you know it's wrong. I promise you this; we will meet again." She muttered a spell and handed him half of her silver locket.

They shared one last kiss before Emily ran out from under the tree and into the rain. Draco stepped out from under the tree too, watching her leave. Tears ran down his face, mingling with the rain.

"Em," he whispered forlornly. He knew he would never see Emily Ranson again.


	2. Chapter One

Title: Silver Locket

Summary: Draco Malfoy gave a locket to Em, the girl he loves, before she is forced to leave her home. Now, in his seventh year at Hogwarts, he is finding clues that she may be there with him!

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own, so you can't sue!

Chapter One

_Hermione Granger walked slowly toward the Hogwarts Express. There didn't seem to be anyone there. She opened the door and walked inside a compartment looking for her friends or at least someone. _

_"Hello there, Emily," said a voice. Hermione froze and slowly turned around, afraid of what she would find. Draco Malfoy stood there looking straight at her. She felt as if an icy cold bucket of water had been poured over her head._

_**He knows**, she thought. **He knows who I am. **His hand reached for hers as she heard a voice singing. It sounded like... Ryan Cabrera?_

"_On the way down,_

_I saw you,_

_And you saved me from myself,_

_I won't forget the way you loved me,_

_On the way down,_

_I almost fell right through,_

_But I held on to you."_

Hermione opened her eyes. She sighed in relief. It had all been a dream. Her radio alarm was blasting and she switched it off. Then she remembered. She was going back to Hogwarts today! A smile stretched across her face as she went into the bathroom to take a shower.

-------

Draco Malfoy woke with a start. He sighed, realizing it had only been a dream. He could have sworn he was right there with her... He couldn't remember who she was. He never could. He knew he loved her and he should remember her, but...

"Draco!" yelled Lucius. "Get your ass up right now! You have to go back to Hogwarts!" Draco sighed and went into the bathroom to do his hair. His mother had insisted over the summer that he got a haircut. It was now too short to be gelled back, yet long enough to hang in his eyes sexily. (AN-He's not thinking that, just me. Lol.)

Draco walked out of the bathroom after fixing his hair up a bit and got out his bags to bring to Hogwarts. Walking downstairs with them, he said good morning to his mother Narcissa.

"Hello dear," she said quietly. "Have something to eat." Draco shook his head. He wasn't really hungry. Narcissa understood and let him go outside.

_I wish I could find out who she is..._ he thought.

-------

Hermione looked around at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. No one was there. It was exactly like her dream this morning, and that really scared her. What if Draco knew who she was? What if he found out?

She decided to check inside just to make sure nobody was really there. She slowly walked toward the Hogwarts Express. She walked inside and was checking the compartments when a voice surprised her.

"Who do we have here?" Hermione turned around and saw Draco Malfoy looking at her. "It's the little Mudblood all by her lonesome self. Where are your boyfriends Granger?" His words stung and Hermione tried to keep tears from her eyes.

_How can this be the boy I loved so much? And still do love? How can he have changed so drastically?_ She thought. Draco was looking at her strangely.

"Em?" he whispered before passing out onto her lap.

AN- Sorry about the shortness but this was the perfect place to leave it off. It will make you wonder if Draco really knows it's her or is he just delirious. Oh and just to clear something up, Hermione is Emily. She just dyed her hair so Draco wouldn't recognize her. Why she doesn't want him to know... is something I will reveal in a later chapter. Yes, I know I'm evil. REVIEW ANYWAYS!!!


	3. Chapter Two

Title: Silver Locket

Summary: Draco Malfoy gave a locket to Em, the girl he loves, before she is forced to leave her home. Now, in his seventh year at Hogwarts, he is finding clues that she may be there with him!

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own, so you can't sue!

Note: I am just going to call Emily Hermione for now so you don't get confused. They are still the same person though.

**Chapter Two**

Hermione gaped. How did he know? Well, she hadn't really done an excellent job of hiding herself, but he had never even thrown her a second glance before. He had completely forgotten her and that was what stung the most. How could he have remembered now after six years? Why hadn't he said anything before? And why had he fainted? Maybe he was on drugs. Hermione immediately ruled that option out. Draco had never done drugs and never intended to. Was he drunk? Maybe he didn't eat.

Draco moaned. His eyes fluttered but didn't open. He began thrashing about, trying to escape... something.

-------

"No Father! I don't want to forget! Please! I love her!" Lucius paused at those words but continued anyway. It was that hesitation that screwed up the Memory Charm he put on his son that night. However, it worked well enough. Little did Lucius know that seven years from that night, the spell would begin to disintegrate. Little by little, Draco began to remember the girl that changed his life.

-------

"Draco?" Hermione asked frantically. "What's wrong? What's the matter?" These words reminded her of a night long in the past but she refused to think about it. Her mind acted on its own, however. Memories flooded back as she remembered the night she had lost Draco.

Tears filled her eyes as she thought about the words she had said to him.

_"I will always love you, no matter what you do. Please don't give in to your father; you know it's wrong. And I promise you this; we will meet again."_

Hermione knew she had been right. She had always loved him. She still did even though he didn't remember her.

"Em... I love you," said a voice quietly. She looked at Draco, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes. His eyes were closed however. He must be dreaming. Well, at least he dreamed about her.

Hermione leaned over him to see if he would react. Nope. He must be asleep or something. She looked at his face and saw that he had changed a lot over the summer. He had gotten rid of the long hair she had despised, and his build was a lot more muscular. To put it bluntly, he was sexy.

Before she knew it, Hermione was wrapped in Draco's embrace. _Merlin, he must have some very intimate dreams involving me. That must mean... he still loves me? Well, he did just say that in his sleep and now he's putting his arms around you! What do you think? _

She didn't have time to argue with herself. Draco's lips were suddenly pressed against her own in a passionate kiss. _Oh yes. _Very_ intimate dreams._ Hermione found herself kissing him back when he opened his eyes.

He gently pulled away. "Why are you kissing me?" he asked. Hermione gasped and leapt back. He had found her out.

-------

"You... look familiar," Draco said suddenly, gazing at her face. There was something about her he couldn't place, but he knew he had known her before. Could it be? Could it be her?

"I- I," she stuttered. Taking a deep breath, she decided not to blow her cover just yet. "I don't know. You were kissing me while you were dreaming or something. You said, 'Em... I love you.' So it's obvious that you meant to kiss whoever that was." Tears fought to overcome her but she kept them at the back of her eyes.

"Em?" he whispered. "Hmmm... Thanks, Granger." He stood and started to walk out of the compartment.

"Wait!" she cried out. She couldn't keep it from him any longer. "I... I... I think you should eat something. That's probably why you passed out." Draco nodded and walked away.

As soon as he was gone, Hermione broke down and cried.


	4. Chapter Three

**Title**: Silver Locket

**Summary**: Draco Malfoy gave a locket to Em, the girl he loves, before she is forced to leave her home. Now, in his seventh year at Hogwarts, he is finding clues that she may be there with him!

**Disclaimer**: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own, so you can't sue!

**Note:** I know I haven't updated in a while so I tried to make this chapter extra long! I know Draco was kinda out of character last chapter. He should have yelled at her wondering what the hell she was doing kissing him. Or maybe deep inside, he knows it's her…

**Chapter Three**

Hermione walked to her Head Girl dormitory, somehow not at all happy that she had been named Head Girl. It wasn't the fact that she had to share a common room with Blaise Zabini. It was the truth that she couldn't hide from Draco forever. She was just in a gloomy mood. Every time she saw his gray eyes, she had to make a quick escape.

She said the password, firesoul, and entered her common room. Blaise was sitting on the couch, his raven hair falling sexily in his eyes as he read. He looked up as she entered and got up. Hermione watched him cautiously as he walked up to her, suspecting a new wave of insults. After all, he was a Slytherin who hung out with Draco.

"Hey Granger," he said civilly, to her surprise. "May I call you Hermione?" Too shocked to say anything, she simply nodded. "I wanted to know if you were doing anything this Saturday. I was just having a bit of trouble getting the hang of that new charm Professor Flitwick taught us."

Hermione listened in complete amazement as he talked to her like a human being. He was a Slytherin! Slytherins were all mean, nasty, conceited bastards! Well, it just went to show her that she shouldn't judge people before she got to know them. Soon, Hermione found herself responding to Blaise's questions and having a pleasant conversation with him. Before she realized it, she was laughing and having fun with the sexy raven haired wizard. Hermione looked into his sparkling blue eyes and smiled. At least something was right in her life.

Hermione walked into her room about an hour later with a grin on her face. She had made a friend from Slytherin. _Do they give out awards for that?_ She honestly wondered.

--------------------------------

Draco furiously paced his room. (AN-Yes, he does have a room of his own because in my fantasy world, in seventh year all the students get to have their own rooms. They're just not as beautiful as the Heads' rooms.) _Em… What did it stand for? … Emily?_

Draco put his hand to his head, suddenly having a headache. The more he thought about his lost lover, the more his head hurt. He blamed the virus that had been going around and went to bed. Memories began to stir in his head.

_He could see her. Her eyes, chocolate brown. Her hair, long and naturally black. Her smile, warm, friendly, and inviting him to just give in and kiss her. She was wearing a necklace. It was a silver heart with a dragon engraved on it. As he looked closer, he saw that it was a locket._

_Memories were flashing through his head. He could see himself kissing her, then at the moment he was running to her in the pouring rain. He was handing her the locket, then he was insulting her, while trying to let her know he didn't mean it. Finally, he saw her dying. _

_She was running in the rain toward her house when a bolt of green light hit her. He heard himself scream out, but his father was pulling him back, refusing to let his son be tainted by that… thing._

_It would be seven years before he realized that nothing could block the connection his son and the Mudblood witch had._

--------------------------------

Hermione was awake in her room, examining it to death. She learned that there was a secret passage behind the mirror in the common room, and that Blaise looks damn sexy when he gets out of the shower.

Hermione yawned, suddenly realizing how tired she was. Crookshanks meowed as he entered her room. Leaping onto the bed, he purred as he laid down next to her. Cuddling up to Crookshanks, Hermione examined her locket. It was a silver heart with a beautiful dragon engraved on it. Clutching it in her hand, she fell into an easy sleep.


	5. Chapter Four

**Title**: Silver Locket

**Summary**: Draco Malfoy gave a locket to Em, the girl he loves, before she is forced to leave her home. Now, in his seventh year at Hogwarts, he is finding clues that she may be there with him!

**Disclaimer**: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own, so you can't sue!

**Note: **This is the chapter Draco finally finds out! YAY!!! Anyways, this chapter took kinda long to get out cuz it is longer than most of my other chapters. Three pages doesn't seem like a lot, but for me it is!

**Chapter Four**

Hermione woke with a gasp. She clutched her chest, trying to breathe. Immediately she knew what was happening. She needed her potion. She couldn't breathe, much less move. She couldn't even reach her wand. Her eyes unwillingly slid closed as darkness consumed her.

---------------------

Draco walked towards the Heads' room to visit Blaise. He was almost there when he saw Blaise rush out of the common room with an unconscious Granger in his arms. Draco ran toward Blaise.

Catching up to him he asked, "What the hell happened?" Blaise shook his head. He had absolutely no clue. Draco didn't know why Blaise would be helping the Mudblood out, but he ran along with him to the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey gasped when she saw Hermione. She knew what had happened. She laid Hermione down on a bed and rushed into the other room to get the potion. Draco sat down next to Blaise. When Madam Pomfrey came out she held a bottle of bitter orange liquid. She carefully poured it down Hermione's throat. A whole minute passed with no change. Madam Pomfrey turned to Blaise.

"How long has she been like this?" Blaise didn't meet her eyes.

"I don't know."

"Mr. Malfoy, you go get the Headmaster this instant. Miss Granger may be dying."

---------------------

Draco ran down the hallway as fast as he could. He had no clue as to why he was running; it was only Granger. But still he ran.

Finally he reached the stone gargoyle only to realize that he didn't know the password. He sighed and looked around for a teacher. They would recognize the seriousness of the situation and let him in to see Dumbledore.

As he began to walk away searching for a teacher, the gargoyle sprang to life and out came Dumbledore. Draco turned around and quickly told the Headmaster the story.

A grave look overcame the Headmaster's face as he realized what had happened. He grasped Draco's arm and apparated to the Hospital Wing. _What the hell,_ Draco thought, very confused. _I thought you couldn't Apparate on Hogwarts grounds!_

"That is correct Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore spoke, apparently reading Draco's mind. "I, however, am allowed to Apparate whenever and wherever I please. It's one of the perks of being Headmaster. Now, on to more serious matters. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you two to leave."

Dumbledore waited patiently for the boys to exit the room, Blaise being a little reluctant to go. The Headmaster bent over Hermione and whispered in her ear. Her eyes snapped open.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione exclaimed. "Where am I?" She looked around confusedly. She was standing in the Hospital Wing, looking down at a bed. Hermione saw a young girl with bushy brown hair, and honey colored eyes. That's when she realized. She was looking at herself.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?!" she cried, looking to Professor Dumbledore for answers.

"I have pulled you out of your body temporarily. I'm afraid you may be dying. That spell you got hit with when you were eight has affected you permanently, and you have to take these potions to keep yourself alive. Have you forgotten to take any of the doses? This may be very important."

"N-no, I mean, I don't think so," Hermione stuttered, shocked by the possibility of her death. "This spell! Is it stable?" Dumbledore shook his head. Hermione nodded thoughtfully.

"Then, I want you to give something to Draco Malfoy. Do you see the locket I'm wearing? The one that's split in two? Give it to him please, and also tell him I said 'Em and Dray, together they will stay'. I know it's kind of strange, but he'll get it." Dumbledore nodded. He opened his mouth to ask another question, but he never got a chance. Abruptly, Hermione felt a tug, and she slid back into the dark recesses of her mind.

Dumbledore sighed as the 'ghost' Hermione disappeared. He had known the spell wouldn't last for long. But at least now they had some information.

With a sigh, he said to Madame Pomfrey, "Keep her in here for a while and see if she wakes up. This is a very unusual predicament, so I don't know how much we can do for her. However, I'm not sure we can do anything at all."

---------------------

Draco fingered his half locket that was chained around his neck. It was nearly midnight now, and Blaise was _still_ pacing. Finally, Draco snapped.

"Bloody hell! Would you fucking sit down already?!" Draco nearly shouted at him. Blaise glared and sat down on one of the couches in the Heads' common room.

"What's got you so worked up anyway?" The question went unanswered as silence echoed throughout the room. Draco sighed and sauntered upstairs to Blaise's room. Helping himself to his friend's bed, he laid down.

Giving in to exhaustion, Draco felt himself slip away into unconsciousness. His eyelids fluttered as unbidden images and memories forced their way to the front of his mind.

"_Em and Dray,together they will stay!" Em sang joyously. Draco gave her the strangest look. "What? It's just a silly little rhyme!" At the look in his eyes, clearly telling her she's insane, she burst out into laughter._

The memories were flickering back and forth through his mind. Scenes changed so quickly for some that he didn't even know what they were. Finally, his mind settled on another one.

_Emily stood before him, examining his bruised face. This was one of the few times he'd ever refused anything Lucius wanted. And he'd been rewarded with a backhand. Em frowned. Draco looked at her face and sighed, knowing what she was going to say._

"_Come away with me, Draco," she said softly. This was definitely not what he had been expecting. "If you want, I can save you from this! Just come with me. I'll take you away from here, away from him. Please, Dray." _

"_Em, you know I can't," he said firmly. "He would kill me." Em interrupted him._

"_Then be brave enough to risk it!" Her eyes were fierce. Draco slowly shook his head and walked away. Emily didn't talk to him for the longest time._

---------------------

A loud knocking snapped Draco out of his slumber. It was Blaise at the door. Draco groaned and sat up as Blaise walked in. After a quick glance at his friend's face, he knew something was wrong.

"They moved her to St. Mungo's," Blaise said softly. Draco sighed with relief, thinking it would have been something more important than the Mudblood's health. "They said her condition is critical. Before she went, she told Dumbledore to give you something from her. It came with a message. 'Em and Dray, forever they will stay'. It doesn't make sense to me, but maybe you'll understand."

Blaise held out something in his palm. It was a few seconds before Draco realized what it was. The broken half of the locket that Em had kept. The rhyme rang in his ears. The locket fell out of his numb fingers to the floor. He finally knew who Em was.

His world crumbled.


	6. Chapter Five

**Title:** Silver Locket

**Summary: **Draco Malfoy gave a locket to Em, the girl he loves, before she is forced to leave her home. In his seventh year at Hogwarts, he is finding clues that she may be there with him!

**Disclaimer:** Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own, so you can't sue!

**AN-** I know some of you were confused as to what spell Hermione was hit with when she was younger. I included an excerpt from Chapter Three, which kinda sorta explains it.

_Memories were flashing through his head. He could see himself kissing her, then at the next moment he was running to her in the pouring rain. He was handing her the locket, then he was insulting her, while trying to let her know he didn't mean it. Finally, he saw her dying. _

_**She was running in the rain toward her house when a bolt of green light hit her.** He heard himself scream out, but his father was pulling him back, refusing to let his son be tainted by that… thing._

See? She was hit by a spell while trying to get to her house to see if her parents were okay. It was the Avada Kedavra spell, but the Death Eater was… _someone _who messed it up. Who it was will have a bigger part later on in the story, but that's later.

And the 50th reviewer is… (dun dun DUN) Alenor! YAY! -hands cookie to Alenor- Damn, girl, you are one lucky person. First, you were my 100th reviewer for Change Isn't Impossible After All, and now you're my 50th reviewer for Silver Locket! Alrighty, now that that's over and done with, I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed! I'm too lazy to list all of you, so I might miss a few. Anyways, now for the incredibly long list of reviewers that you are all probably going to skip over to get to the story!

Shadirious

Alexis

Secretspells311

XoXokIsSmYaSsXoXo

Alenor

Mayora

Mixedgurltuja527

Goddess of life and death

ShylaMalfoy

average jane

I Love yu under the SKY

Felton-luver101

XxGuMmYbEaRxX

Ihearttomfelton

Evildancer93

Hermione-Granger-420

Vimbai Foroma

Scary-Girly

RiotGirl-gc

Daniel-radcliffes-girl

Alenor

Jtangel

Momsangel

Fallenangel12882

Ammie-Flover

Rock-and-roll

Ellen2321

GoddessDragonofRa

Orangefruitjuice

Angel-Baby-520

Draco 4 Eva1

Blonde-brain

Jesska-14

Mayora

Nicole-HP-fan

Natasha2014

Fieryred20

Kurama Luver 518092

Monica7725

VoldemortsVeela

MrsGabriellaMalfoy

Mixedgurltuja527

Thank you everyone! -hugs- Anyway, this chapter is all about Draco. No Hermione at all, but don't worry, she comes back next chapter. Well, I'm sure none of you mind having Draco here all alone and vulnerable. -evil cackle- Anyway, this chapter is PITIFULLY short, but I haven't updated in like two months, so I wanted to have _something _up here! Don't worry, the next chapter is coming soon! I promise!

Alright, now here's the deal. Unfortunately, I can no longer use this pen name because some people I really didn't want reading my stories found it. So, if you want my new name, where all updates will be on ALL my stories from now on, please e-mail me. DeceitfulSerenity at verizon dot net.

**Chapter Five**

_Eight-year-old Draco Malfoy strutted down the street, looking for the new neighbors that had just moved in. After a few minutes of searching, he heard noises. He headed in that direction. Finally, he saw a big truck and a bunch of sweaty workers trying to get all the furniture inside. Draco looked around, bored already._

_Then, there was a young girl about his age looking up at him. Her hair was naturally black and her eyes were the color of melted chocolate. He put on his best sneer, trying to look intimidating. She merely giggled and pointed at his head._

"_Your hair is shiny." He stared at her, fighting back his laughter. Draco couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. And so began their friendship. _

Draco woke with a start. He was shaking, unable to stop it. Breathing heavily, he slipped out from under the covers and made his way into the bathroom. Turning on the cold water as high as it would go, he splashed some on his face. Looking up, he saw his reflection and grimaced. There were dark bags under his eyes, which had a flat, dead look to them. Needless to say, he hadn't taken the news very well.

Of all people, Hermione Granger had to be Emily? The person he had tormented and ridiculed for years was his Em? He had had these dreams about meeting her again, but now… How was she even able to stand the sight of him? How could she look at what he had become? She surely must hate him! But, on the off chance she didn't… He shook his head. He knew she hated him. Of course she did. How could she not?

With these morbid thoughts swirling through his head, Draco went back to bed, resisting the urge to cry himself to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Draco! Draco wake up! _Draco!_" Blaise sighed, gave up, and left the room. As soon as he was gone, Draco cracked open one eye. Sighing with relief, he threw the covers off and stood. He was already dressed, ready for what he was about to do.

He was going to visit Hermione. He was going to see his childhood lover at long last. He could only hope she still wanted him.


End file.
